


My Pride

by InsatiableIce



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsatiableIce/pseuds/InsatiableIce
Summary: Sasuke was home. He came back the previous night...And he feels lonely?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 19





	My Pride

Sasuke was home. He came back the previous night, sneezing on the doorstep and quite possibly waking up his baby daughter due to that. He was greeted and welcomed in by the soothing smile of his beloved wife.

‘I am home … ‘

The morning had been quite. Opening up his eyes to the doctor readying herself for her duties in front of the mirror, Sasuke sighed. Mercifully, there hadn’t been any emergency the past night. Still, lying on the bed, watching Sakura priming herself for the day got to him. He wanted her to spend the day with him, it had been some time. He wanted to ask her to stay back, but Sasuke couldn’t pluck up the courage, the courage to word his thoughts. If anything, he was the one who was away most of the time.

His eyes fixed on her back, Sasuke observed her joyful face reflected on the glass, which seemed as bright and as beautiful as the morning sun. The Uchiha clan crest on the back of her sleeveless dress glistered as strikingly, which brought a humble luster on his face. When Sakura turned to greet him mornings, Sasuke was left speechless.

‘She’s dazzling … ‘ 

His hairs brushing against the comfortable headrest, Sasuke sloped up his head a little and offered a hand to Sakura, which she delightfully took, coming close and sitting down by the side of the bed. Caressing her palm gently in his hold with his eyes fixed on her explaining lips, unannounced, Sasuke tightened his grip of her arm and rushed up to enclose her mouth in his, tasting all the deliciousness. A little surprised, Sakura raised her other hand on his chest and closed her eyes to relish his adorable passion.

‘Stay with me … ‘

In a moment, Sakura was gone. Since Sarada was still very young, it had been Sakura’s routine to leave her in the hands of the nursery school whenever she was working. Hence today, Sasuke was alone in the house. Sat on one of the couch with a cup of bitter coffee in his hand, it didn’t take long for him to feel lonely. The house seemed alien to him. Sasuke had seldom spent the time alone in this new abode, always together with his wife and now a daughter. For most of his adult life, he had been a vagabond, meaning he was used to the emptiness, but when he was back in the leaf, he always found people, his friends surrounding him. At the moment, there was no one and all he had to do with the day was to submit a certain report to the Hokage.

Disheartened, Sasuke decided to head out.

Once the reporting to the head of the village was done, Sasuke found himself in front of Naruto’s house. He spent quite some time conversing with Naruto, mostly listening to the yellow haired future hokage talk about the daily life in the village, before bidding him farewell. Taking his time to walk across the busy streets of leaf, Sasuke found many acquaintances and old friends, towards whom he delivered a knowing nod and got caught in some of their conversations. The sun was slowly diminishing under the horizon when he found himself by the park staring in the direction of the young couple cuddling each other in the back of the tree trunk.

Sasuke had been longing to touch, to hold close the one his dearest since the morning. Stumbling across this scene only incited jealousy in him, which he couldn’t help but display on his perfect face.

Being a doctor meant that she had to be available whenever she is needed by her patients. Sakura knew this all too well and she was committed, committed to her essential profession. By the time Sakura was done with the day’s shift, it was evening already. On her way back home, she sensed someone (or was it more of a feeling?), a figure clad in black observing her light steps. Sakura knew all too well who that was. Holding little Sarada’s hand on one side, Sakura picked up some groceries and made her way home as painstakingly slow as she could. Was she enjoying the attention?

At home, Sasuke made himself comfortable on the couch when his family arrived on the door. He stood up to greet them, patting little Sarada on her head and engulfing Sakura in a good long, warm embrace. Mrs. Uchiha’s enquiry about his day was answered with a light nod and some dishonest stuttering. All the while, Sakura had a teasing smirk on her face for she knew that her beloved husband had been stalking her throughout the evening, even when she was indulged in taking care of her patients.

Giggling, Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tilting her head in a fake wonder. Sasuke tried to evade her gaze.

When they settled down on the sofa, Sasuke took Sakura’s palms in his hands, admiring the rough texture on her gentle skin.

‘’’’’Continuous sterilization had made her hands rough. It was a testimony that Sakura had helped many patients.’’’’’

Sasuke kissed both of her hands with a calm look of praise and contentment.

“My pride.”

**Author's Note:**

> The line, ‘’’’’Continuous sterilization had made her hands rough. It was a testimony that Sakura had helped many patients.’’’’’ is from one of the translations of Sasuke Retsuden.


End file.
